Slow Down
by alotlikelove
Summary: Keely is going out with Bruno after her and Phil had a fight about her going out with Owen. Bruno is starting to move way to fast and Keely's still mad at Phil. Songfic to Aly & Aj's Slow Down. Pheely Oneshot. R&R Rated T To be Safe


Slow Down

**by:** alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **The title comes from Slow Down by Aly & Aj. I don't own PotF or the song so chill out and enjoy the songfic/ oneshot

**mood music:** Slow Down—Aly & Aj

Chapter One "Slow Down"

Keely had been going out with Bruno after her and Phil had gotten into a huge fight.

**Flashback**

_"Keely, I can't believe you agreed to go out with _Owen_! He's a jerk. He doesn't care about you he just likes your face!" Phil screamed._

_"I'm aloud to go out with who ever I want Phil, you have no say!" Keely yelled back. Kids in the halls stared at them but they kept their death match going. _

_"I'm your best friend Keely. I do have a say." Phil screamed again throwing his arms in the air._

_"No you don't it's my life! Get out of it!" Keely yelled before storming off. _

**End of flashback.**

She now sat in a college dorm with a beer in her hand thinking about the fight. Her and Owen broke up an hour after the fight when she found our it was a bet between Owen and his college brother who surprisingly was going out with Bruno's sister who told him about the party. A whole week had passed since the fight and she avoided Phil since. Maybe it was the alcohol but she didn't give a damn. Then she got up and walked out of the dorm and cleared her head walking to the park and sitting on the same patch of grass that Phil had thrown her little Nirday picnic. Yep, it was the alcohol. Before she had time to decide to save her friendship with Phil, Bruno stumbled out to the park and sat down next to Keely.

"Want the bubbles?" Bruno asked slurring his words.

"Vodka doesn't have bubbles Bruno." Keely said grabbing the bottle from his hands and showing it in his face.

"I'll drive you home." Bruno said standing up and searching for his keys.

"I'll walk. You're drunk." Keely said getting up and walking in the direction of her house. She finally got there and ran up to her room. She laid down on her bed then blindly reached out to turn out her light. She finally felt okay and ready to sleep when someone barge through her door.

"Keely…" a voice asked. That wasn't her mom's. She lifted hr face out of the pillow and squinted in the dark.

"Bruno?" Keely asked when her vision adjusted.

"Yep." Bruno said leaning in and forcing his lips on hers. Keely didn't mind it. After all they were together but when his tongue forced through her lips and poked around her mouth she pulled away.

_**I need a little time, to see what you're made of  
I know what's on your mind  
You're headin' straight for love**_

"Bruno…it's to fast. It's only been a week." Keely said whipping off her lips.

"What's wrong baby? You know you want it…" Bruno said attacking her again. Keely tried to push him off but him lips stayed planted on hers

"Bruno…" Keely called out but it was muffle by the kiss. Keely felt Bruno's hands slide down to her hips and up her shirt. She pushed him of and pulled her shirt down.

"Bruno. Not happening" Keely said.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow." Bruno said walking out and driving home.

_**Let's not rush, you're moving way too fast  
We can figure it out, we can make this last  
WE don't have to be so serious  
You need to**_

Keely laid her head back on her pillow and fell asleep, memories of the night haunting her sleep. What seemed like a minute ended up being eight hours, Keely's cell was ringing and she didn't feel like bothering with it. She hit ignore and rolled over but soon it rang again. Keely rolled back over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Keely?" Bruno asked

"Yes." She replied in an annoyed tone.

"Me and a friend are going to the movies tonight… wanna come?" Bruno asked.

"Sure. What time?" Keely replied. She didn't want to go but it would shut him up.

"Eight. See you then." Bruno said and clicked off. Keely snapped her phone shut She rubbed her neck and walked downstairs to get breakfast. Each step aggravated the planet sized headache rattling in Keely's head and ever bang of her spoon against her bowl made her want to get in feetle position and plug her ears on the floor.

"A hangover I totally deserve." Keely sighed.

"What was that pumpkin?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing. I just have a bad headache." Keely lied adverting her gaze to her bowl again.

"There's some vikidin and asprin in the counter. Your choice." Mandy said.

"Where did you get the vikidin?" Keely asked.

"Your father." Mandy said.

"Where did _he_ get the vikidin?" Keely questioned.

"I have no idea." Mandy replied pouring coffee and waling out. Keely laughed then stopped when she found out it made her head throb. She put her half eaten cereal in the sink and went to take a shower. She got in got out and got dressed pulling on jeans, a wife beater and an Ambercrombie hoodie. She straightened her hair and pulling it up into a stylish ponytail and sat on her bed flicking on the TV. She finally settled on _The Hills_ even if she was totally a Kristen fan. It was nice to watch someone other than herself have guy troubles. Before she knew it, it was eight and Bruno was in his truck, in her driveway honking for her. She slid on a pair of Chucks and ran out the door, grabbing her purse along the way.

"Hey Keels." Bruno said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Don't call me that. Please?" Keely asked.

"Okay baby hop in." Bruno said. Keely stepped up into the backseat of the car and Bruno smacked her ass.

"Bruno!" Keely yelled harshly.

"What?" Bruno asked

"Watch it." Keely warned.

_**Slow down  
I'm not goin' anywhere  
Slow down  
If you care, I need a little time for air  
If you just let me breathe  
Maybe I'll stick around  
If you slow down**_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't miss Keely Teslow?" the guy in the front asked.

"Owen?" Keely asked.

"In the flesh." Owen said pooping his collar up.

"Great.." Keely sighed grabbing her phone out of her purse and thinking about who she could text. Via was in England for the summer to visit friends and Tia's phone got token away, which left Phil. She sighed and selected his number and typed a message. To her surprise he answered back.

**Keely: sry about doing this on a txt message but r u still mad me?**

**Phil: no it was my fault newayz**

**K: I didn't make it ne better.**

**P: no not really but wut r u doing 2nite?**

**K: out w/ bruno & owen. **

**P: have fun.**

**K: doubt it g2g lylab (a.n FYI: lylab means love ya like a bro and lylas means love ya like a sis. Just incase someone didn't know)**

**P: bye lylas**

And with that the conversation was over and Keely was at a redneck drive-in theater.

**xXXx**

Keely sat in the bed of the truck with Bruno who had his arm wrapped WAY to low for her taste but everytime she moved his arm he's put it back.

"Bruno, I'm gonna lay down. Will you move your arm?" Keely asked.

"Why?" Bruno asked as if he was offended.

"Just do it." Keely said staring him down.

"Fine" Bruno said letting her go so she could adjust.

_**I wanna little space, a little less attention  
You see it on my face  
Don't need an explanation**_

Keely tried to pay attention to the movie but he mind was on Phil. It didn't help that the movie was War of the Worlds. Tom Cruise was great and all but still, War of the World. _Shoot me please_ Keely thought after hearing the selection.

"Keely would you come here?" Bruno said from the back seat. Keely sighed but went to see what the diva needed.

"yea?" Keely asked in an annoyed tone.

"This…" Bruno said attacking her and pulling her into the car.

_**Let's not rush, you're movin' way too fast  
We can figure it out, we can make this last  
We don't have to be so serious  
You need to**_

Bruno, back off!" Keely yelled.

"Come one Keely! It's been a week! I usually boinked my girl by now!" Bruno yelled before kissing her neck hard.

"Bruno this is too fast! Did you ever think about what I want?" Keely yelled pushing him off.

"You know you want this…" Bruno said pulling her back on him.

"No Bruno. Kissing? Fine. Hugging? Go for it but sex? No way." Keely said.

"Oh please. When you agreed to go out with me you agreed to sex!" Bruno yelled.

"No I didn't. Either you slow down or we're done."

_**Slow down  
I'm not goin' anywhere  
Slow down  
If you care, i need a little time for air  
If you just let me breathe  
Maybe I'll stick around  
If you slow down**_

Keely ran out of the theater and out to a Speedway. She pulled out her phone and called Phil.

"Hello?" He answered laughing.

"Phil? It's Keely." Keely sighed in relief.

"Oh hey Keely." Phil said.

"Will you pick me up? I'm at the Speedway station by the drive in." Keely said.

"Sure be there in a few." Phil said and hung up. Keely put her phone back in her purse and pulled it up around her shoulders and put her hands in the pouch of her hoodie waiting for Phil. Less than five minutes later Phil landed the Sky-Ak and handed Keely a helmet.

"Read to go?" Phil asked. Keely smiled and took the helmet and climbed on. He took her to her house and walked her to the porch.

"Thanks for the ride." Keely said looking down at her feet.

"No problem." Phil said.

"Right. Well I better go. See you later." Keely said before going into her house leaving Phil on the porch. She ran up to her room and changed out of her jeans and put on a pair of old boy shorts. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow and a pint of ice cream and camped out on the couch watching "I Love Lucy" re-runs.

**xXXx**

Keely woke up and went to check the mail. When she saw flowers on her step. Keely picked them up and read the card.

"To Keely: Sorry about last night hope this helps. Bruno" Keely read out loud. She rolled her eyes and brought them inside and set them on the dining room table and went to grad a bagel from the kitchen. Through out the day her phone had been ringing of the hook from Bruno and everyday passed brought another cheap bouquet of flowers and more calls.

_**Keep callin' - you won't leave me alone  
Proclaiming love like it's a joke  
Leavin' flowers at my door  
Have enough don't need anymore  
Believe in what we have right now  
Have to slow down**_

I'm not goin' anywhere  
Slow down

Finally Keely had enough and told him, off the next time he called and told him they were done. She felt bad and ran over to Phil's.

"No way? You broke up with him?" Phil chuckled.

"He would leave me alone! Attention is one thing but obsession is entirely another." Keely explained.

"Obviously." Phil said.

"Now it'll probably be worse. Remember at your ggarage warming party? He kept trying to grab me but got you everytime? That wa sonly the first time! He kept trying to get me to have sex with him to that ass." Keely said in one breath.

"Wait. Did you say ass?" Phil asked in shock.

"Yes, now help me." Keely said.

"Well I have an idea." Phil said standing up.

"What?" Keely said

"I love you…" Was all she got before his lips crashed gently onto hers.

_**Slow down.**_


End file.
